harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Between 2010 and 2017
Is there anything particularly relevant about the Star Wars and Lord of the Rings movies? They just seem to take up space. Don't get me wrong, I love them, but how are they relevant? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 13:15, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :It should only be things that have to do w/ the HP universe. Thanks for bringing it to my attention. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 23:19, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Removed a snippet about Micheal Jackson, due to above comments. =) Are the terrorist attacks on September 11, 2001 noteworthy enough to be put in the Muggle events section? They did have a humongous impact in the Muggle world. --DanMat6288 23:49, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :As DarkJedi613 mentioned above, it should only be things HP related. - Nick O'Demus 23:58, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :: Yet, this year article seems to be the only one that follows that rule, as most of the others seem to have nothing listed but events relative to the Muggle world in general, such as wars or advances in Muggle tech. :-/ --DanMat6288 00:29, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::: What do you mean this year article seems to be the only one that follows the rules? -- GrouchMan (Send an owl then scram!!) 13:57, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::::After they pointed it out, I went through the articles and took out the non-HP related stuff and replaced it with a link to the Wikipedia articles for their respective years. - Nick O'Demus 16:27, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :::Hey, where did all of these dates of birth come from? If there's no source they should be removed. - Mr. Mortimer, 00:26, 10 December 2010 (UTC) everything may i just ask why everything i the books is set in the nineties and not now? -- Joe (talk) 13:52, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :Because that's the way JKR made it. - Nick O'Demus 16:27, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, Joe. It's set in the 90s because JKR wanted it to be like that. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur]][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 05:04, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::In my own opinion, it's a little bit annoying and disturbing to JK if she writes about somethings that was not happened yet although its only a fictional novel. She set the series on the nineties to look the written events seems really already happened in the past. Imagine, if it was written that Harry Potter's birthday is July 31 2008... --ÈnŔîčö DC (Send me an Owl!) 07:13, November 12, 2009 (UTC) 1999 What about creating a separate page for "1999" only? I ask this as the year was notable enough in the series to deserve its own article (being the year the Daily Prophet Newsletters take place) . -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 01:35, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Bumping. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 19:45, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Personally I don't think it's necessary, the Harry Potter series timeline is up to 1998 and then continues on in 2017 for the epilogue, as these are the only dates in the books I think it should stay that way, as in the books we never are written about 1999. [[User:Patr0nus|'Patr0nus ']]([[User talk:Patr0nus| Expecto Patronum! ]]) 19:49, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Errors and one omission The Warner Bros. "Harry Potter Studio Tour" was stated to be at "Ludas, London", which I for one have never heard of, despite living in London for over half a century. In fact, the Studio Tour is (logically) at the studio where the movies were shot, namely Leavesden in Hertfordshire, which is considerably north of London (the nearest mainline railway station is Watford Junction, which itself is far outside London). Also, I'm surprised that there's no mention of when the ebooks were added to Pottermore. Perhaps this should be added? — RobertATfm (talk) 01:20, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :Feel free to add anything that you think is worth mentioning. That section is marked as needing expansion, and could really do with a lot more info. ProfessorTofty (talk) 01:25, January 8, 2013 (UTC) 2012 "Apocalypse" and Department of Mysteries prediction When Lucius and Bellatrix argue, when Bellatrix smashes some Prophecies in a vain attempt to make herself heard, the Seer apparitions that come out say So would this be relevant for December 21st, 2012? You know, the whole end of the world prediction. Seems the aforementioned Prophecy fits. Its about the Solstice, after all, my take on it is "At the Solstice will come a new world" and "Of humanity, none will come after." What do you think? LawEnforcementCombustion (talk) 13:49, October 26, 2015 (UTC)